I Hate Everything About You
by Babel et Vy
Summary: Yaoi, Songfic. Je te hais mais pourtant... Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir à mes côtés...


**Auteuses **: Babel et Vy

**Titre **: I Hate Everything About You

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Songfic, Romance, POV de temps en temps ;;;

**Couple **: Babel : On a décidé de changer et on est passé au NaruHina… v.v

Vy : Oo Babs !!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives là !?!

Babel : _sifflote_ Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vy : Baaaaaaaaaaabs !!!!! è.é

Babel : Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit… v.v On a pas changé une équipe qui gagne ;;;

**Disclaimer **: Babel : Je les veux, je les aurai !!!!! _sors scalpels et filet_

Vy : Oo Mais t'as quoi aujourd'hui, toi ?

Babel : Nieh eh eh !!! w

Vy : ®Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais… Je dois vous dire que la chanson '(I Hate) Everything About You' est de Three Days Grace et que les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi…

Babel : Plus pour longtemps, ils seront à mooooooiiii !!!!!! _pars en courant vers la maison de Kishimoto _

Vy : … Attends-moi !!!!! Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas te les garder pour toi toute seule !!!!!!!!! _cours après Babs_

**I Hate Everything About You**

Une poignée d'arbres dans laquelle les détours sont inévitables lors de sa traversée. De rares éclaircies lorsque des rayons solaires arrivent à passer à travers l'épais feuillage végétal. Quelques animaux se baladant comme des rois dans leur propriété. Une atmosphère calme, reposante, sereine.

Un homme blond portant une veste verte courant à en perdre haleine. Une dizaine d'individus habillés de noir le poursuivant, armes à la main. Des kunais et autres shuriken volant à travers les plantes. Une atmosphère violente, fatigante, agressive.

Des hommes zigzagant entre les arbres tordus. Des visages entraperçus quand leurs propriétaires passent sous les seuls rayons de lumière persistant dans ces ténèbres. Des armes se perdant, blessant les autres formes de vie existant dans cet environnement souillé par la présence de ces intrus. Des envies de meurtres flottant parmi le groupe mais aucune peur ne venant de l'individu seul.

_Every time we lie awake (Chaque fois que nous reposons éveillés)  
After every hit we take (Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_

Un kunai noir le cueille au mollet, s'implantant profondément dans son muscle, le faisant s'écrouler à terre lourdement, soulevant un nuage de poussière rance. Il roule sur le dos, ramène sa jambe vers lui et arrache vivement la pièce métallique, le sang giclant de la profonde plaie. Il se relève rapidement et se met en position de combat, rassemblant son chakra en lui. Le sang s'arrête de couler alors que la blessure se referme peu à peu, spectacle impossible à voir à l'œil nu tant les mouvements du blond sont rapides. Il se bat comme un diable, faisant tomber ses adversaires les uns après les autres, morts, détruisant la vie de ces êtres qui pourriront sur le tapis végétal de la forêt. Il finit par n'en rester plus qu'un et ils s'arrêtent l'un en face de l'autre. Lentement, ils se tournent l'un autour de l'autre jusqu' à ce que l'un d'entre eux exécute la première attaque. Tout n'est ensuite que cris, blessures et Mort.

_Every feeling that I get (Chaque sentiment que j'éprouve)  
But I haven't missed you yet (Mais tu ne me manques pas encore)_

Je m'en suis pris plein la tête mais je l'ai eu. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plein d'autres manières de faire différentes et que, sans le pouvoir guérisseur du Kyuubi, je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sorti mais j'ai toujours agi de cette façon et n'en changerai jamais. Jamais je ne réagirai comme tu le ferais, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que tu aurais fait à ma place. Je crois que je ne saurai jamais quelle est ta manière de penser. Et je m'en fous. Un peu. Tu n'es pas moi, je ne suis pas toi et c'est tant mieux. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Entre ta blessure et mes missions, les occasions de se rencontrer sont rares. Encore plus qu'en temps normal. Ne pas te voir ne change pas ma façon de vivre, tu n'as jamais rien changé chez moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais pour toi. Tu ne me manques pas et je ne dois sûrement pas te manquer. Nos vies ne tournent pas l'une autour de l'autre. Encore heureux.

_Every roommate kept awake (Chaque voisin empêché de dormir)  
By every sigh and scream we make (Par les soupirs et les cris que nous faisons)_

Deux ombres sur un lit, incapables de rester dans un endroit clos dès qu'elles sont laissées seules sans passer au corps à corps. Trop de haine circule entre elles, une haine farouche, sauvage, indomptable, s'étant glissée entre eux depuis tant d'années qu'ils ne peuvent plus la faire taire. Des bruits de coups échangés, rapides et violents, des sons d'objets brisés, des cris étouffés avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se former dans les gorges. Puis, soudain, un silence. Les deux ombres ne se sont pourtant pas éloignées l'une de l'autre, bien au contraire. Bientôt, des soupirs commencent à s'élever dans la pièce, montant en intensité en même temps que le temps passe, se transformant peu à peu en gémissements. Une odeur musquée s'élève dans la pièce, émanant des corps en sueur des deux êtres collés l'un à l'autre qui, maintenant, ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser des cris de plaisir.

_All the feelings that I get (Tous les sentiments que j'éprouve)  
But I still don't miss you yet (Mais tu ne me manques toujours pas)_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, mon esprit encore à moitié perdu dans le souvenir que j'étais en train de revivre en rêve. Le souvenir d'une nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, semblable à tellement d'autres. Tellement de nuits où nous n'avons pu nous retenir, où nous nous sommes radicalement jetés l'un sur l'autre. On sait pourtant comment ça va finir à chaque fois. Peut-être est-ce justement parce que nous savons que nous le faisons ?

Enfin, pour l'instant, tu n'es pas là. Une mission je crois, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Et moi, je suis cloué au lit, forcé de me reposer à cause d'une maudite blessure. Trois côtes cassées et une fracture ouverte à la jambe. Même si je voulais m'enfuir, j'en serai incapable.

Tu ne m'as jamais rendu visite, maintenant que j'y pense. Enfin, vu comment s'est déroulée ta dernière visite, c'est un peu normal tu diras. En fait, ça m'est égal que tu viennes. C'est pas comme si tu me manquais… Pas encore, du moins...

_Only when I stop to think about it (seulement quand je m'arrête pour y penser)_

Sauf dans les moments comme celui-ci, quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, à tous ces liens entre nous, à toute cette haine qui nous uni.

Là, je réalise combien tu as pris de l'importance dans ma vie. Combien elle serait vide sans ta présence. Combien je manque de toi quand la solitude me retombe dessus...

_I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)_

Je ne supporte pas ta présence à mes côtés et pourtant je ne peux m'en passer. Ton air froid et supérieur me file des frissons d'horreur mais j'aime ton visage quand, enfin, il devient calme et endormi. Je déteste quand tu me touches mais je ne peux que plier, grisé sous tes caresses.

_I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)_

Ta bonne humeur se répand autour de toi tel un nuage empoisonné dans lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger. Ta bêtise m'horripile et pourtant ton air naïf me séduit. Tes mains sont loin d'être fines et précieuses mais plutôt calleuses, endurcies par l'entraînement. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de les adorer et d'en apprécier le toucher.

_Every time we lie awake (Chaque fois que nous reposons éveillés)  
After every hit we take (Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_

Une grande pièce blanche. En son centre, un lit d'hôpital. Rien d'autre aux alentours, pas même une chaise.  
Seuls osent se trouver en cet endroit les différents instruments nécessaires aux soins de l'occupant de ce lit.  
Jeune homme allongé entre les draps nullement froissés. Pas un seul mouvement, pas un seul geste n'est esquissé par celui-ci.

Il représente l'immobilité parfaite.

Enfin... Presque parfaite...

Lorsqu'on l'observe avec plus d'attention, une tension au niveau de sa main peut être distinguée.  
Ses doigts sont recroquevillés sur les draps, les froissant tout autour de son membre.  
Son air est d'une calme froideur, mais cette crispation est une grande faille dans ce masque. Une preuve que son aspect extérieur ne reflète pas réellement son trouble intérieur.  
Emoi intérieur duquel il n'arrive pas à cerner la source.

_Every feeling that I get (Chaque sentiments que j'éprouve)  
But I haven't missed you yet (Mais tu ne me manques pas encore)_

Je hais devoir rester ainsi immobile sans être libre de la moindre de mes actions.  
Ne rien faire d'autre que de ressasser mes pensées, qui ne font que tourner autour du seul sujet que je veux éviter.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, n'importe quelle autre chose, que toi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de me demander comment se passe ta mission ?  
Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.  
Je me demande juste si tu vas occuper la chambre à côté de la mienne si tu reviens bless

_Only when I stop to think about it (Seulement quand je m'arrête pour y penser)_

Je déteste ne pas être au courant des choses, être tenu ainsi à l'écart de par mes blessures. Ca m'est insupportable.  
Je ne peux que supposer ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce qui t'arrive en ce même instant.  
Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui t'arrive.  
Je hais ce sentiment de malaise quand je pense à ce qui pourrait t'arriver…

_I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)  
I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)_

Je n'aurais pas du penser à toi à la fin de ce combat.  
Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne me retrouverais pas planté comme un con devant cette porte à me demander si je dois l'ouvrir ou pas.  
Ma main est posée sur la poignée ronde de cette entrée dont l'écriteau noir produit un grand contraste sur le bois entièrement blanc. Sur la partie sombre est gravé un nom en lettres dorées : Uchiha Sasuke.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Peut-être pour assouvir cette soif brûlante de voir ton visage qui a envahi mon corps au moment où les pensées parasites te rappelant à ma mémoire ont commencé à m'envahir.

Comment puis-je ressentir une telle chose envers toi alors que ma haine à ton égard est à son paroxysme ?  
Comment puis-je espérer que ma visite puisse te faire le moindre effet alors que ta haine envers moi doit égaler la mienne ?

_Only when I stop to think (Seulement quand je m'arrête pour penser)  
About you, I know (A toi, je sais)  
Only when you stop to think (Seulement quand tu t'arrêtes pour penser)  
About me, do you know (A moi, le sais-tu)_

Je sens que tu te tiens derrière cette porte.  
Je n'ai aucune idée ce que tu fais là mais ta présence à elle seule suffit à me renseigner sur ton état de santé. Tu n'es pas mort pendant cette mission…  
Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sentir rassuré ou énervé.  
Ta mort aurait enlevé un poids dans ma vie.  
Mais elle y aurait laissé un vide que rien n'aurait pu combler…

_I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)  
You hate everything about me (Tu hais tout de moi)  
Why do you love me (Pourquoi m'aimes-tu)_

Les doigts du blond sont crispés sur la poignée. Sa main tremble tellement la pression qu'il impose à l'objet est forte.  
A l'intérieur de la chambre, Sasuke essaye de garder un air détaché. Il tente tant bien que mal de contenir l'impatience qui l'enserre de voir cette porte s'ouvrir.  
Il se force à regarder par la fenêtre, mine de rien, mais sa main se crispe encore plus durement sur son drap.  
Un petit cliquètement lui fait tourner le visage vers l'entrée. La poignée tourne lentement, par à-coups, jusqu'à ce que le verrou soit entièrement dégagé.  
Il se redresse quelque peu dans son lit, prenant une position plus droite et se prépare à accueillir son visiteur d'une remarque bien sentie.

_I hate (Je hais)  
You hate (Tu hais)  
I hate (Je hais)  
You love me (Tu m'aimes)_

Je n'aurais jamais du venir, je n'ai rien à lui dire.  
Mais j'avais tellement envie de voir son visage. Tellement envie de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau.  
Je ne dois pas me laisser guider par mes sentiments. C'est un comportement indigne d'un ninja.  
Mais c'est un comportement indigne d'un homme que de se voiler la face sur ces-dits sentiments…

Suis-je plutôt un homme ou un ninja ?  
J'en viens parfois à me poser la question…

_I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)  
Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime)_

La porte s'ouvre lentement, uniquement poussée par un courant d'air un peu plus fort que les autres.  
Ne voyant personne entrer, Sasuke se pose des questions. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile peut bien faire derrière cette porte ? Fait-il exprès de le faire attendre ? Sait-il qu'il met ses nerfs à vif de cette façon ?  
Agacé, il se décide à parler.

- Naruto ?

Rien. Aucune réaction. Plus énervé, plus impatient à chaque seconde, le brun attend encore quelques instants avant de laisser le doute commencer à s'installer dans son esprit.

- Naruto, tu es la ?

Pas un bruit ne perce de derrière la porte entrouverte. Réalisant cela, la main de Sasuke se décrispe enfin. Son visage est toujours de marbre, mais la déception est maintenant visible dans ses yeux.

- Naruto…

**OWARI**

Babel : Pleure pas Sasuke !!!! Tu es à moi maintenant !!!!!

Sasuke : Oo Depuis quand ????

Babel : Depuis que je l'ai décidé !!! w

Sasuke : oO

Vy : Cherche pas, elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure… >.>

Babel : Bah quoi ? é.è J'ai pas le droit de les avoir ? ;.;

Vy : Mais si, mais si… Tu oublieras pas de les partager avec moi, c'est tout w

Babel : Nieh eh eh !!! wwww

Naruto et Sasuke: Oskour é.è é.è


End file.
